Bella's Birthday Redux
by Jace Nox
Summary: What if Bella reacted quicker to the paper cut at her party. Could be considered OOC Bella but still funny. T-for language just to be safe.


Bella's Birthday Re-dux

Summary: What if Bella reacted quicker to the paper cut at her party. Could be considered OOC Bella but still funny.

One-Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Twilight or any of the characters there-in. I make no money off of the writing that I do.

Bella felt the world slow down. 'There's a paper cut…shit' crossed her mind as she heard a roar come from outside her bubble. Ducking from Edward who was flinging himself at her, she landed on the carpet next to the glass table that held her giant cake along with all the very glass plates, 'What was he thinking, if he hit me I would have gone into that table,' she thought watching as Emmett and Edward fought to hold Jasper back. Alice came to her side with a large towel and handed it to her without a word before going back to her husband. Bella sat there her finger wrapped until the bleeding stopped and Jasper calmed. 'Great now he's moping,' she thought as Jasper hung his head and the others started to talk to him in vampire speak.

Standing she went to Rosalie and spoke to her quietly, knowing the others could hear her none the less; "Could you smack Jasper in the head for me? I'd rather not hurt my self again but he needs to stop feeling sorry for himself."

Rosalie just stared at her for a moment before smiling and doing what she was asked, "See even the human doesn't hold it against you." She rolled her eyes, "Maybe you'll be a Cullen yet."

Bella's eyes widened, 'That was different' but she didn't say anything but walked to Jasper. Standing directly in front of him she stared into his black eyes, "Now, you!" she waved for Rosalie to smack him again, "Please my blood isn't that spectacular to you. It's not like I'm your singer. Realize that you were feeling Edward's emotions about wanting and having the most delicious blood. Smack him again Rosalie. I love you Jasper, you're a brother like Emmett. Now stop thinking of me like Edward's human and see me as Bella—damn-it and this won't happen again." By the end of her lecture she was blushing bright red and all the Cullen's, even Jasper, were smiling.

"Well, I guess that solves it. I'm sorry Edward's hu—I mean Bella," Jasper laughed and his brother's released him as his eyes turned the butterscotch color again, "I do see you as Bella I just never even realized that I would react that way because of Edward's emotions."

Nodding she rounded onto Edward, "Alice would you do the honor's of smacking him in the head for me," she asked the pixie vampire, who nodded ecstatically and did so with gusto, "Now you my lovely vampire. Don't go get it into your head that I would be better off if you left me alone because that's how you work—you sick masochistic lion—I will not be better off without you. We tried that already it didn't work. Now Jasper is sorry, you're sorry and I have paper cut, no broken bones, and no stitches. Nothing dire. Now tell me everything is going to be ok." Bella didn't blush this time but her thoughts raced, 'what if he does leave me. I don't think I'll make it.' She felt panic rush through her like a wild fire before trying to kill it out.

Edward smiled down on her with his crooked grin and his topaz eyes warm and untroubled, "Never. Jasper said you panicked, for a minute. I'm not leaving. Promise. Ever. Like I said before, you are my life now."

"Good," she responded with a head nod before leaning up to kiss him on his soft, cold lips. Pulling away before she could dazzle her self she thought out loud, "What if we exposed Jasper with my blood over time. Like Edward and my scent?"

Carlisle spoke for the first time, "Like desensitize him to the scent of your blood alone?" he thought for a moment, "That might work." He looked to the others, "Everyone want to try it? It might help so the next time Bella trips over her own feet," he looked at her and smiled fondly.

Everyone nodded as Edward hugged Bella to him, "What a splendid idea, my heart."

She shrugged, "If I can stand the needle it'll be worth it so you guys are walking on egg shells around me."


End file.
